Love conquers all
by iBook-caity
Summary: They'v been caught and been taken back to St. Vladimirs. But when strigoi invade the school and capture Lissa, what will Rose do? And with rose comes Dimitri..  start is similair to the book but soon takes twists & turns. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Outside the window it was dark and still. I sat on my bed, thinking about nothing really. Before I heard her scream I felt the fear wash over her body, like a tidal wave. A split second later was when the scream came.

I jumped up and ran to her side.

"Shh. It's okay, you're okay." I repeated these words over and over, hoping to help soothe her. Her eyes popped open, and in them it was like hell. They were like video players that were playing back the scene where her family had died. I gulped down tears.

"Andre, thank god. I had a nightmare, it was horrible!" Her eyes had closed, so she clearly hadn't seen who it really was.

"Liss, its me not Andre. Remember? He's not here anymore." I stroked her hair and watched as her eyes opened and took it in.

"Oh. Oh god, I'm sorry, it was that dream, I had it again."

"Ssh, I know. I understand, it's all good." I smiled at her when a small trigger popped a thought into my mind.

'You need to feed." It was in one of my stern voices, it had been several days and she was getting weak.

"No rose, ill be fine. We can do another one, um later." I wasn't giving her that option.

"No, you don't have a choice. Come on, it will be better for both of us." I pushed my hair aside and moved closer to her, making my neck an easy reach. She hesitated but soon couldn't resist. As her fangs deepened into my neck there was a flash of pain, but after that it was golden joy that washed over me. I knew I wouldn't feel good later but I couldn't let that stop me, Liss came first.

It lasted a while, her saliva racing through my body. It was like being on a big dose of drugs, but the outcome was far better. In a way vampire bites were like drugs, people got addicted and high. Very similar.

She pulled away licking her lips, studying me to check that I was okay.

"How do you feel?"

"m fine, a little sleep and ill be even better." I grinned.

Liss lay back down, staring at the ceiling. The window was open and it was letting a nice breeze in. I thought for a moment until I heard a twig crack outside. I stood up and strolled to the window, peering out. The trees rustled and the occasional bird flew off. There were street lights off in the distance. Just when I was about to turn away, was when I saw it.

A man, watching me.

I jerked backwards, caught by surprise. I looked back out. He wasn't too far away, defiantly close enough for him to see what me and Lissa had just done. The shadow blended him in, but from what I could see, he was very tall. After another moment he shrunk back, out of sight. But not before I saw another person join him. I jumped back and looked at Liss.

I grabbed some clothes and our wallets and shoved them in a small backpack. She looked up, startled.

"Whats-"

"We have to go. Now." I waited for her to process the message and stand up. She rushed out the bedroom, I was right behind her. Jeremy sat at the table, I didn't hesitate. I ran to the counter and took his car keys.

"Where are you parked?"

"Um, At the corner of Brown." I moaned, four blocks away.

"Thanks." I pulled Lissa with me. Once we were out of site from Jeremy I unzipped the bag and took out a stake, keeping it close to my side so it was harder to notice. We rushed out the door, heading for the car. I stumbled a bit, still high from the bite. I could feel Liss worrying.

I scanned the streets, looking everywhere for any sign of them.

"Once we get in the car we'll go to the train station, catch a train and take it to L.A. They'll lose the trail and we'll be safe." Liss gave me one of her sideway glances but then nodded. She had full trust in me, I couldn't let her down.

We both heard it at the same time. Footsteps, getting faster, approaching us. We didn't need to say anything, I grabbed her hand and we began sprinting to the car. I could see Jeremy's car in the distance. We ran faster, but had to kid to a halt when a man walked out in front of the car. I cursed under my breath, and pulled Lissa behind me.

As I studied the man I realised it was _him_. The man who had been watching. He was hot, for that I gave him credit. But now wasn't the time to be noticing who's hot or not. I heard the footsteps behind us slow and movement in my peripheral vision told me that there were more guardians then I had thought. The queen had sent about a dozen guardians to come and take us back, that was more than what she travelled with. _Oh god. _

"_Don't_ touch her." I growled occasionally looking at the other guardians, but maintly kept my eyes on the tall one. The one that was blocking our path to the car. I quickly felt for my stake. Gone. He made a gesture with his hands, like some sort of peace offering. I felt like spitting on them.

"I'm not going to hurt her." He took a step forward. One step too close. I growled and leapt at him. I used the most pathetic move I could have. One I had learnt back at school, one I hadn't used in two years. It was hopeless, he was a trained professional guardian, not a novice. He saw it coming. And wow was he fast.

He dodged me easily and pushed me away, this was going to hurt. I was going on a strange angle where my head would hit the sidewalk. _Crap._ I screwed my eyes shut, getting ready to embrace the pain. Except it never got the chance to come, because he had leant forward and grabbed my arm, pulling me upright. I shook him off. Several guardians were staring at my neck. I didn't understand why until I felt a trickle of blood slither down, were Lissa had bit me. I shoved my hair over it, covering it so no one could see.

I backed up and stood with Liss, crouching, getting ready for another attack. I looked at her briefly and in that second I saw her message, loud and clear. _Don't. _After a few moments I straightened my back and stood still.

The guardians looked at each other and nodded. Clearly they saw I had backed down. The tall guardian stepped forward, seizing his chance. He looked directly at Lissa.

"I am Dimitri Belikov" He bowed flawlessly. "I am here to take you back to St. Vladimirs Academy princess."


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised when Dimitri pulled a smart card. He ordered for me and Lissa to be separated, as we would probably think of an escape plan. To be honest we were already onto that, so I wasn't too happy. I scolded at him and sat at the back of the plane with my arms crossed over my chest.

I could feel Lissa's worries, they were like a hammer, bringing me down. Whenever she looked back I smiled and nodded, but as soon as she looked away I was dying again. I wouldn't let her go back there. I thought about jumping out of the plane and hopefully landing in a treetop, but the height of the fall would kill us alone, let alone the impact it would have.

As soon as we get off in Montana when the guardians are distracted we'll run for it. But out of the dozen, how many would be distracted? Three? Five at the most? Chances weren't looking good for that plan..

I shut my eyes to concentrate, thinking hard. I must of fallen asleep though because when my eyes fluttered open there were about seven guardians surrounding my chair, and a message from the pilot saying we were about to land. Great, no plan.

Lissa looked back at me, so I leaned around one of the guardians and flashed her a goofy grin. She couldn't help but laugh. All the guardians looked at her, with startled expressions. Clearly they didn't understand how anyone could laugh in this situation. I winked at her and her cheeks flushed red.

Once the plane landed everyone started piling off. The guardians made a circle around me and Lissa. This was my last chance. I stuck my leg out, pretending to trip, and made Lissa fall. All guardians were there to catch her, so I made a run for the trees. Now about eight guardians were following me.

I jumped up and grabbed a branch, clearly they were all stupid enough to continue running. Then again, I had gotten good distance in front of them. I let go getting my legs ready for the impact from the fall. Except it never really came. Once again, the Dimitri guy caught me, and I mean caught. I struggled while he walked back over but it was no use, he was _strong_. I moaned and stopped moving.

I scanned the area.

"Where is she?" I cried out turning to him in full fury.

"They took her to the medical centre to get a bandage, they'll be bake in a minute." He stared at me, his eyes had pure curiosity in them.

"Why were you running off without her?" I should of seen this one coming, now looking back, it does look dodgy.

"I was going to come back and get her once the other guardians had gone to look for me, even though they were right under me." I smirked, proud of that move.

"And then what? Fight the rest of us?"

"I-um, yea." I looked down. I must of looked like the biggest idiot in front of him.

Several moments later all guardians returned and so did Lissa. I mouthed the words, sorry. She nodded and smiled. She received my message.

"Let's go." It was Dimitri's voice. Once again they circled us, but this time they had a smaller circle because there were two guardians in the middle with me and Liss, holding one of our arms. I don't know if the grip on her arm was as tight as mine, but for her sake, I hoped it wasn't.

We both knew where we were going. Headmistress Kirova. I hated her, and she hated me. SO it would be interesting to see how this was going to turn out. There were several different paths that led to Kirova's office. And they chose the worse. One that went straight through common grounds. And it was lunch time.

Hundreds of dhampirs and moroi sat together, talking while they ate. At St. Vladimir's gossip went around quickly. And basically it changed as It went, getting worse or better, yet still changing. As we entered all heads snapped up and any conversation stopped. The guardians had now made a line at the back of us, but there were still two holding us incase we tried anything again.

I saw tons of my old classmates, and I gave each a lazy goofy grin. Some returned it, others were too shocked to do anything but stare. We got to the end of the room, were the spotlight died. As soon as we left the commons I heard several voices start up, until the whole room must have been talking. And we all knew what about.

We were led to Kirova's office. She still looked the same, and apparently had the same poisonous bitch attitude. In the corner of the room there was Victor, Lissa's uncle. They stared at each other. In his eyes there seemed to be joy, because she returned, but disappointment because she had left in the first place.

A few guardians dragged Lissa over to her seat. Most of the guardians have dispersed, but there were still quite a few in the room, including Dimitri. Kirova's eyes lay on me, scrutinizing me.

"Rose Hathaway. Not a surprise to see you here." She smirked. "But unfortunately for you this is for a far more serious reason. You have broken one of the most sacred rules. To protect your Moroi if their guardian. We let you be her guardian given the bond, but what you refused to do is protect her. You dragged her out of the Academy, where hundreds of strigoi were most likely waiting to kill her." I gulped and looked down.

"Look at me." She wasn't just saying that, it was an order. So I lifted my head and stared her straight in the eyes, unflinching.

"You have failed. You didn't do your duty." That did it. I jumped up, making all guardians in the room flinch, and started yelling.

"I did do my duty! I kept her safe when no one else did!" I death stared her. "You of all didn't."

She stared at me like nothing had happened.

"Did I miss something? How is taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically warded academy keep her safe?" She leaned closer. "Do tell."

I thought for a moment, trying to carefully choose my next wording. Except she didn't give me the chance.

"Exactly as I thought." She smirked, and that was the last straw. I leapt forward dodging several guardians. I reached my hand out, barely grabbing her neck when a pair of hands pulled me back. Hard. I spun my head around to see who it was. Of course. Dimitri. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Kirova.

"Whats your big plan now? Send me away? To my mother who is always on the move? To my father." I emphasised the last word. "Or even still, to some place to be a blood whore? If so, im sure you could tell me all about how to get through that." I smirked as her expression went from shocked to outraged.

"Rose Hathaway you are out of line!" She shouted across the room, letting the sound bounce of the walls. Everyone cringed.

"You can't take me away from Lissa." I grinned.

"And why would that be?" Kirova asked, clearly bored by my so called foolish attempts to stay.

"Because me and Lissa have a bond." Everyone in the room stared right at me.

"Don't be ridiculous, that hasn't happened in centuries."

"It's true." Dimitri's voice. Kirova seemed shocked at his comment. She stuttered on some words.

"I've been watching them, it is quite obvious now. Rose can tell how Lissa is feeling, cant you Rose?" He looked at me and I nodded. Victors eyes glistened like diamonds. He was awestruck.

"The best guardians had a bond. It's In all the stories." I winked at him. A little bit of red flushed in his cheeks, otherwise he ignored it. Kirova soon catched up.

"Belikov are you suggesting we let her stay?" She eyed him suspiciously, he shrugged.

"She is wild, disrespectful and hard to handle, but she may be a good guardian in the future." He was now staring straight at Kirova, and she was sharing that stare.

I coughed, wild, disrespectful and hard to handle? Who was this guy anyway. Kirova thought for a moment.

"Fine, it is settled. Hathaway may stay." I grinned at Lissa, and she returned it. Through the bond I felt pure joy.

"As for you Belikov, you are Lissa's new guardian." My stomach rose and fell back down. The joy through the bond was well and truly gone now.

"You're kidding me? You're going to let some random foreign guardian take care of Lissa?" Dimitri glared at me. Kirova seemed exhausted.

"You see? She is undisciplined. Besides, she is far too behind to start classes, she will never catch up."

"Yes I will!" I exclaimed, she clearly hadn't seen me and my ninja moves.

"Im sure she would cope fine." Dimitri protested.

"If you have such faith in her, then why don't you give her private lessons?" This must have been the first time I had truly seemed Dimitri shocked. Our mouths were both open and we stared at her with dis-belief.

"I shall take that as a yes than?" Dimitri stumbled on words to say. "Good, its settled then. Rose will have lessons with Dimitri as normal lessons would go plus one before breakfast and one after dinner."

"Yes Kirova." He turned to go.

"Oh, and lessons can start now." She smirked, pure evil.

"Don't I get to have some rest first?~" I was shocked, I had barely slept for the past few weeks, and now I was about to go into hard core training.

"Im sure you'll manage." I stomped after Dimitri folding my arms. I was not happy.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys,

Just wanted to apologise for not updating this story in so long! I took a break from fan fiction, but I'm getting back into it again (: I write when I have time and right now I'm on holidays, so hopefully I can write quite a bit.

Please leave reviews, would love to know what you guys think of the story so far (:

Also if you have a chance to, check out my other fanfics.

Thanks x


	4. Chapter 3

I followed Dimitri through the school grounds over to our new training area. As I walked outside everyone stared at me, so I smiled and winked at the moroi and damphir that I recognised. We got to the arena and Dimitri help the door open for me, I smiled at him and was just about to walk in when I heard a familiar voice.

'Rose Hathaway, back from the unknown.' I twirled around and saw Mason standing there, leaning against a tree smiling. I gave him a big smile as he walked over.

'Been a long time Rose, everyone was wondering where you went.' He gave me a big bear hug, he still had a musky sort of scent to him. I laughed lightly,

'Well I'm back now.'

He let go and smiled down at me. He had defiantly changed, looking older and more mature. His smile was cute and his eyes looked pretty sexy, along with his scruffy hair.

'It wasn't the same without you, got pretty boring.' We both laughed, memories coming back to me.

'Won't be boring anymore.' I gave him a wicked grin and he laughed.

'I bet, can't wait to have you back in class.' He smiled but looked over at Dimitri as he strolled over.

'Rose won't be attending any of your classes.' He had a thick accent, which kind of made him hotter. Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to Mason.

'Kirova is making me have private lessons with Dimmy over here.' I glanced over at him, he had an eyebrow raised at what I called him.

'Oh, that sucks. No offence man.' He directed that at Dimitri, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

'You'll still see me around.'

'I get the feeling you're going to be hard to miss.' We laughed and I sighed, knowing I had to go. A good five minutes was already gone.

'Well I better go.' I hugged him one more time and then said goodbye, following Dimitri into the large training hall.

'Dimmy?' He looked over at me, a bit of a smile playing on his lips. I laughed and ignored him looking around.

'So what am I going to learn?' I asked him, walking over to a mirror. I stared back at myself, to be honest I looked really good for a damphir. I had a solid build, big breasts and a good butt. My face was pretty and I had nice long hair, that may eventually have to go. I had full pink lips with a pretty smile and sexy looking eyes. Most guys went crazy over me, I won't be modest. Before I left Mason had a major crush on me, but he was like a brother so I could never of dated him.

My hair was pushed to one side, exposing my neck where Lissa had bitten me. Dimitri had walked over and was standing behind me, looking at the teeth mark. I quickly covered it with my hair and looked down, avoiding any eye contact.

'I saw what you did before. Letting her feed on you.' He was staring right at me, I could feel his gaze burning into me, 'Why?' I turned around and looked up at him. Our bodies were practically touching, pressed against eachother, yet neither of us moved.

'Why what?' I asked, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

'Why let her feed on you, any human would do.'

'I wasn't taking the risk of letting a random nobody go off and say something. She needed to be fed, and I was protecting her, therefor she could feed off me.' His brow furrowed and he thought for a moment.

'Were you really going to try and fight us all off at the car?' A new look crossed his eyes, like we was fascinated by me. I started to blush,

'I would of tried.' I admitted. Looking back, it did seem pretty pathetic, me against a dozen professional guardians. Yea, I could win that. Not.

'Seems like you were missed back here.' He said and took a very small step back. We were still extremely close and anybody that was watching would probably get the wrong idea. I took in all his features, his solid build, large muscles, tanned skin with sexy eyes, he had hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and a smile I was still yet wanting to see.

'I make this place interesting.' I smiled thinking back of all the times I was sent to Kirovas office, often with a few other Moroi or Damphir.

'She didn't seem very fond of you.'

'She thinks I'm a bad influence on Liss, that I should have been expelled.'

'Sounds like you get into a bit of trouble.'

'Nothing that's not worth it.' I smile and walk away, leaving him standing there, thinking.

'So are we going to start training?' I asked, eager to start so that I could prove Kirova wrong. He nodded and walked over. The hard core training session began.


End file.
